<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a path among the stars by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540016">a path among the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>flufftober [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Familial logicality - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Older Sibling Morality | Patton Sanders, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton takes Logan stargazing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>flufftober [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a path among the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: radiance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan hops from foot to foot, impatiently sticking out each in turn for his older brother, Patton, to tie the laces. He can do his own, he really can, his teacher taught him last year, but it's faster for Patton to do it. And right now, Logan is all about <em>fast</em>.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's okay, Lo," Patton says, yawning. "They'll still be there when we get out there. Remember, you have to be quiet, okay? Mom and Dad don't know that we're going stargazing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah, I <em>know</em>," Logan says, but he does try to calm down a little. He doesn't want their parents to put a stop to this. Not when Patton <em>finally</em> got his own telescope for his birthday. Mom and Dad forgot that it's Logan who likes stars, but that's okay, because Patton promised that Logan can look through the telescope whenever he wants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And tonight is supposed to be a really <em>good</em> night for stargazing, too. The sky is clear and out here on the outskirts of town, there isn't a lot of light pollution, so they should be able to see a <em>lot</em>. Logan begins to bounce on his toes again in excitement as Patton wrangles his coat on him, winding his favorite scarf around his neck. It has constellations knitted into it, against a dark blue background, and Logan loves it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on," Patton whispers in a conspiratorial tone, extending a gloved hand. Logan's mittened one firmly grasps it and they tiptoe downstairs, carefully avoiding their parents' bedroom. Logan can hear them both snoring. It's a comforting sound usually, but now he only pays attention to make sure it doesn't stop. Because if it stops...oh boy, will they be in trouble.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Patton retrieves the telescope from the front room as Logan waits by the back door, fidgeting from foot to foot again. He wants to flap his hands (and he knows Patton won't mind), but everyone's always telling him <em>quiet hands, Logan</em>, so he resists. For now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here we go," Patton says, holding the telescope in both hands. "Can you walk by yourself?" Logan puffs up indignantly at that, because of <em>course</em> he can walk by himself, he's not a <em>baby</em> like the twins that live next door and always get on his nerves. They're a year younger than he is, but they're the closest to his age in the neighborhood, so they're <em>always</em> forced to play together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cold air slaps Logan in the face as Patton eases the back door open and lugs the telescope down a short flight of stairs. Logan closes the back door behind him and carefully makes his way down the steps, holding onto the railing. Patton waits for him, smiling at him like he's done something brave. Maybe he has. He doesn't like stairs very much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The stars are so pretty tonight," Patton says, setting up the telescope. "I'll have to lift you up a little so you can see, okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay," Logan says. He wishes that his parents had bought <em>him</em> a telescope. Maybe if he pleads a lot, they'll get him one for <em>his</em> birthday.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But if not, at least he has this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Patton picks him up, balancing him against Patton's chest, and Logan peers through the telescope. His mouth falls open. The stars are so <em>pretty</em>! There's so many and as he watches, he can start to pick out the radiant constellations that so far, he's only really seen in his books.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow," he breathes. Patton laughs, adjusting his grip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You like that, Lo?" Patton asks. Logan nods eagerly, glued to the telescope. There! <em>There's</em> Cassiopeia and <em>there's</em> Andromeda, and that must mean- yes, there's Cepheus and Cygnus, too! Logan can't help but flap his hands, the tiny digits a blur of motion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"All right, kiddo, I gotta put you down for a second," Patton puffs, reluctantly setting Logan down. Logan bounces impatiently on his toes, his hands still a blur. Patton smiles to see it, his eyes crinkling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Happy hands, huh, Lo?" Patton asks. Flushed and breathless, Logan nods.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There are so many stars!" He bursts out. "So, so many, Pat, I wish- I wish <em>I</em> could be in the stars!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, Lo," Patton says, picking him up for another go. "Maybe you'll get your wish some day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I hope so," Logan whispers, staring up into the night sky as a breeze picks up around them, scattering fallen leaves. "That would be the <em>best</em>."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>